Worldwide
by Auslly's Stegosaurus
Summary: Ally is being forced to go on world trip with her dad for a year. Ally is so upset that she's not able to finish Austin song. What will Austin do? This is a bad summary. Rated T for tears.


**Hello! I am a steg-o-saurus! But not just any steg-o-saurus! I am Auslly's pet steg-o-saurus! I got my pen name from the ASDF Movie 4 from YouTube! Check out the video! Okay so this is a one-shot that has the song Worldwide by Big Time Rush, it is also based on the episode Big Time Break-up from Big Time Rush. Please tell me what you think of it at the end.**

**Summary: Ally is being forced to go on world trip with her dad for a year. Ally is so upset that she's not able to finish Austin song. What will Austin do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Big Time Rush, cuz if I did then I would be in heaven. Now, to the story!**

Austin's POV

On Monday, I walked into Sonic Boom, but I could feel that something was wrong. I heard sobbing coming from the practice room, it sounded like Ally. I climbed up the stairs to find Ally sobbing her eyes out. A pretty girl like Ally don't deserve to be hurt.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked sincerely. She sniffles.

"Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that there is something wrong?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Well you are sobbing, and it hurts me to see you cry. A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be hurt," I stated. She looked up at me.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked. I blushed a little then nodded.

"I think you are an amazing person," I told her. Her eyes flashed to my lips then back to my eyes. I took the hint and leaned in, she met me halfway. We kissed. Sparks flew everywhere. I have to admit though, I have had a crush on Ally for awhile now. When we pulled apart, I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"I think I am in love with you. I think I have been for awhile," she told me. I'm not alone then.

"Me too," I responded. Her smile looked like it was about to swallow her face, but then I realized somethin," But we won't to get to be with each other for awhile."Her smile vanished.

"Oh no. What are we going to do? I can't bare to lose you. I just got you," she said starting to cry, again.

"Don't cry, we can skype everyday, I can tuck you in on the phone, and you can still write songs for me. We can still be a partners and be boyfriend and girlfriend, if that's what you want," I stated.

"I want, but I won't be able to finish this weeks song. I have to pack," she said apolegetically.

"Don't even think about the song, just think about us," I told her.

"But I also have to tell Dez, and Trish," That thought terrified her.

"I'll be with you when you tell them," I told her. I took her hand and led her out of the room. We found Dez and Trish at the food court bickering. I had to shout over them to get their attention.

"What?" They shouted back simultaneously.

"I have to tell you guys something," Ally explained.

"Did you get a carniverous plant?" asked Dez.

"Um... That's not what I was gonna say at all," Ally said to him with a "really" look.

"I was so sure that you were going to say that," Dez said sadly. "Well what were you going to say?"

"My dad is making go on a year-round trip around the world with him," Ally said with tears in her eyes.

"But who's going to run the store? Who's going to be there when I need somebody to talk to? Who's-" I cut her off.

"Don't make this harder on her, Trish," I told her.

"I'm sorry. It's just-" Ally cut her off.

"It's fine. My Aunt May and Uncle Ben is going to watch the store," she answered Trishes question. **(A/N: What movie are the aunt and uncle from?)**

"Well we need to spend as much time as we can with Ally," Dez stated.

"For once, I actually agree with Dez," Trish said in awe. "Wait a second, are you two holding... hands?" Trish directed towards me and Ally.

"Yep. We are together," Ally replied.

"But you guys-" I cut Trish off.

"We know! We don't have much time left together, but right now I have to go do something! See ya tomorrow Ally," I told Ally giving her a peck on the lips. I had to find A jewelry store. I had thought something great. After searching in the jewelry store, I had found a beautiful diamond-incrested locket. I knew I had to get it for Ally, and I had the perfect words to ingrave on the back. I had sent a text to Trish my plan. Did I forget to mention the plan. I was going to buy Ally a gift and write her a song to remember me by. I think I have inspiration to write this song.

Ally's POV

It's now Friday. I leave tomorrow. I still can't believe it. I was sitting with Trish. Austin and I had barely even hung out this week. So much for spending as much time as possible together.

"Hey Ally, Austin is having a concert, and we are going," Trish flat out told me. Wow! Talk about straight foward.

"But I didn't write him a song," I told her.

"Exactly," she told me with a smirked. What did that mean? I am so confused, but she continued to drag me with her.

At The Concert

Austin played some songs before he got to the last one.

"Hey guys, this song is very special. I wrote it for Ally. Hope you all enjoy it!" Austin stated before smiling at me, which made me melt. "But first I need her up here, and to sit on this stool." He said pointing to a stool. I was nervous cuz I have stage-fright, but I made my way up to the stage and sat on the stool.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_  
_How was your day?_  
_'Cause I been missing_  
_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_  
_You calm me down_  
_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
_As far away as it may seem no_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_  
_That know my name_  
_But don't you worry, no_  
_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
_Just get up and go_  
_The show must go on_  
_So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
_As far away as it may seem no_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_  
_[ From: . ]_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_  
_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_  
_No, there ain't no one better_  
_(Worldwide)_  
_So always remember_  
_(Worldwide)_  
_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwidet_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_  
_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_  
_That know my name_  
_But don't you worry_  
_'Cause you have my heart_

After he finished singing, he took out a black velvet rectangular box. I opened it to have the most beautiful locket I have ever seen. I opened the locket to find a picture of us together, then I flipped the locket over to find an engraving on it which said:

_I'll be thinking about Worldwide._

_-Love Austin_

I can't believe he would do this for me, it's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. I turned around so he could help me put on the locket and then we kissed. Some girls cried with sadness but others cheered. We both went back to my house, we stayed together for the rest of night, and never let go of each other. He had to sneak out so we wouldn't get in trouble.

The next morning, I finished packing. At Noon, we were in such a big hurry, that I didn't get to say goodbye to Austin. Dez and Trish had already stopped by.

Austin's POV

I looked at the time, it was noon. Ally's plane would be leaving in an hour or two. That's when I realized that we haven't said goodbye. I hurried as fast as I could to the airport. She was just about to go through security. I shouted her name.

"Ally!" I shouted. She turned towards me and smiled. I almost tackled her in a hug.

"Hey! You're gonna make us late for our plane!" said an aggrivated man.

"Hey! These adorable kids are having a moment!" Shouted the security lady at the man. "Sorry kids continue."

"I thought we would never be able to say goodbye," Ally said.

"I couldn't let you leave this way," I told her. We looked into each others eyes, and leaned in for our last kiss for now. It was the most pastionate one. "Goodbye Ally."

"Goodbye Austin," she replied back. She looked like she was about to cry. So was I.

"Always remember, girl you're mine, and I'll be thinking about you worldwide," I told her before she walked through security.

**The End. This took so long to write. Please tell me what you guys think. I would really appreciate it. This would be my first story I have written. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, which is unlikely cuz I am very OCD about spelling and pronounciating words correctly. Love you all! If you have twitter, please follow me ArianasChild, and tell me that you read this story and I'll follow you back.**


End file.
